Alex at the CIA
by OhStyxx
Summary: Alex is sent to the CIA with K unit. Possible future Yassen/Alex. Will update summary as story is written.


"Eagle come on, this is important," Wolf yelled as the rest of K unit got out of a taxi outside Royal and General Bank. It was raining and Eagle had refused to get out of the taxi until he was told why he had to come.

"I understand it's important but why were we specifically requested," Eagle asked, "And normally only you go to assignment briefings, we just get files."

"Well if we just walk inside the damn building then maybe we'll find out" snarled Wolf, marching through the entrance. Snake and Leopard, the newest member of the unit, stood on the pavement as they impatiently waited for Eagle to get out of the car.

"Come on Eagle, his temper isn't great on a good day and after four hours in the car with you I don't want to annoy him further," Leopard said as he Snake and Eagle followed Wolf into the building.

They reached the reception desk and after Wolf politely asked to be let through to the lift they reached Mr Blunt's office. Before they even had a chance to knock on the door a lifeless voice from within told them to enter.

Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones were stood behind his desk with files in their hands, and a stack in front of him. They were in a heated discussion as the unit entered and Mrs Jones had a sombre look on her face. She looked up and smiled briefly as they entered the room, motioning for them to sit.

"We need you to find one of our assets," she told them, handing them each a thin file, "he went officially missing five months ago but the last time someone heard from him is closer to seven months ago."

Leopard looked down at the file in front of him.

Name: Alex 'Cub' Rider

DoB: 12-02-19*

Status: Missing/ rogue (unconfirmed)

Last seen: 17-11-2007, Gibraltar.

He didn't think much of it except the weirdly redacted date if birth until he heard gasps from his team mates.

"Cub!" Snake exclaimed, "he's with MI6? We thought he was sent to train with us by his family, as some kind of punishment."

"What do you mean, how old was he?" asked Leopard, looking around at his team mates. They all looked dismayed by the new information and Wolf even looked a bit guilty, what had happened during training?

"He never told us but he only looked about 15 or 16," replied Snake with a sigh, sharing disheartened looks with Wolf and Eagle.

"15! Why was he training? And why is he now a MI6 asset?"

"Alex, or Cub as your team mates know him as, has been on multiple missions with us over the past year. When he went missing he was undercover with a group of people whom he has had contact with before, he was sent to gather information and train. Everything was fine for the first month but then we started getting weird transmissions from him until they stopped all together." Mrs Jones informed them.

"Why does the file say he has gone rogue?" asked Wolf with a growl, slightly protectively of his former team mate.

"When Alex first had contact with these individuals it was when he defected from us, for a short time, to join them. We are unsure if this has happened again or if they know he is a double agent and his cover was blown." she replied, taking the files from their hands and returning them to the desk.

"That is the reason we want you to find him and will determine the nature of your assignment. If his cover was blown then you will retrieve him, alive if possible. If he has defected then you will return here and inform us, we will then send an appropriate team to apprehend him." Blunt informed the unit, speaking up for the first time.

"You mean kill him," exclaimed Snake.

"If we must," replied Blunt calmly then went back to sorting through paperwork on his desk.

Before K unit could express their outrage, Mrs Jones ushered them through a side door into her own office.

After making sure the door was shut she turned to them, "I want Alex brought back alive, even if he has defected. That is why I requested you to retrieve him, try to convince him to return if you can."

"We don't even know if he's alive but even you think he's a traitor," spat a voice from the doorway.

"Fox?" questioned Eagle, turning to his former team mate.

"Agent Daniels will be joining you on this mission as he has also worked with Alex in the past," Mrs Jones informed them, handing Fox a different file from the rest of the unit.

"We thought you were binned," Wolf told him, looking confused by the new information.

"No, but now I think maybe that would have been better," replied Fox with a sigh, "at least I wouldn't have to work in a place where I could be being tortured and people question my loyalty."

Jones sighed as if this was a frequent argument they had, "I have told you before Agent Daniels, you can quit if you would like."

"And leave Alex with no one here who helps or cares about him, not a chance," he replied angrily, glaring at her and the door to Mr Blint's office.

She just sighed again and walked over to her desk, grabbing some files from one of the draws. "These are your plane tickets, we last had contact with Alex in Gibraltar but he could be anywhere now. We have a team on the ground who will brief you when you arrive."

Fox walked over, snatched the files from her hand and marched out the door. Wolf made to follow but Jones stopped him, "I don't think he has defected but I hope he did. I dread to think what they have done to him if his cover was blown."

With that thought in mind Wolf followed him former team mate out her door.

Gibraltar is a lovely little British territory on the southern tip of Spain with vast beaches and perfect weather. This is not what K unit encountered, once they had landed at Gibraltar International Airport they were ushered into a military vehicle with awful suspension and driven to the coastline. Once there they boarded a boat and headed to an island about 30 minutes from the shore.

Sergeant Riley, who was incharge of the offshore training base located on the small island, met them at the port. With him was Agent Kalton, Alex's handler for the mission, who had been there since Alex's official disappearance.

"Hello, you must all be K unit," introduced Agent Kalton, holding out his hand.

"Why do you sound American?" questioned Ben, "I thought Alex was working for MI6."

"He was but we have him for a one year contract, of which four months is still unforfilled." Kalton replied, flashing Fox a too white smile.

"So he's working for the CIA, I thought he wanted out of the business." Ben asked, looking steadily more angry.

The American agent looked uncomfortable, "the heads of secret services can be very convincing."

K unit looked at eachother and sighed, "blackmail?"

"We would never force someone to work for us, but there may have been some use of incentives."

"What could you possibly have done, this line of work has taken everything he loves away from him," growled Ben.

"Im afraid that is above your pay grade," the American replied smugly, "we had information about your Agent that MI6 didn't want getting out. The Russian's are getting him for a year contract once ours is finished, seems they found out as well."

"Enough!" Wolf shouted, "I'm tired of watching you bicker, I've been stuck with Eagle for almost ten hours now. Can we please move on to the briefing."

Sergeant Riley shot a relieved glance at Wolf and motioned for them to follow him, as they walked he told them all they knew about Cub's whereabouts.

"Agent Kalton last had contact with Alex six months and three weeks ago, after Alex had mentioned that he might be going on an two month assignment with the organisation. Kalton advised him to hold off but never got a reply. After two months, the length of the assignment, there was still no more information leading us to believe he is missing."

"At this point I let my employers know and they informed me to stay here until he is recaptured or we get another transmission from him," Agent Kalten finished, just as they reached the main command centre of the base.

The command centre was about the size of a tennis court and fill of rusty metal desks and tables. In the middle of the room was a large conference table with maps spread out over it. Agent Kalton lead then over to the far corner where a few tables had been set aside for use monitoring Alex's whereabouts.

"Where was his assignment meant to be?" asked Snake, taking a seat at the table,"and we didn't get the chance to ask before, who is he undercover with?"

"His assignment was meant to be in Spain followed by a short detour to Italy before returning to base. The group he is undercover with is classified," replied Sergeant Riley, realising that if Kalton answered it would likely start another argument.

"It doesn't matter who took him, we just need to get him back," Fox told his old unit before turning to Kalton, "Can you show us his last transmission?"

"Sure, but it's pretty much useless. We aren't even sure if he meant to send the message or if someone got hold of the device and is trying to confuse us," Kalton told him, leading him over to a computer desk.

The computer was cracked, old and only turned on after Kalton hit it. The screen lit up and a string of random letters and numbers showed up.

"Oh Alex, you need to talk to Smithers less," smiled Fox as he sat down. Two minutes later he had cracked the code and smugly smiled at Kalton.

"How did you do that?" Kalton exclaimed, looking both angry and relieved that Fox had solved it.

"Im afraid that's above your pay grade."

Wolf looked at what the screen read: 'cover blown, coordinates 18.6657, 35.5296.'

"Where are the coordinates for?" he wondered aloud.

"Mozambique but that doesn't matter, it's a code word that we made. It means he's in trouble, doesn't know where he is and needs immediate extraction," replied Kalton, "But why bother sending the message if it's unreadable."

"Maybe the signal got scrambled and rearranged when he sent it, if his cover was blown then he wouldn't have had the time to check," suggested Fox.

"So how do we find out where he is?"

"Now we unscrambled the message we should be able to trace it back to wherever it was sent from," Fox told them, already running the necessary trace on the computer.

"Got it!" he cried, jumping out of his chair, "we need to leave now."

They arrived at the place Alex's last transmission was sent. It was 2300 hours and four units, including k unit, we're in position. Agent Kalton stayed at base and was monitoring the situation and informing his seniors of the new development.

A large brick house stood in the centre of the clearing, no lights were on inside and no guards were on patrol. Fox was worried they may have the wrong place but if it was where Alex's last transmission was sent then he was determined to check it out.

"On my mark move in, over," Fox whispered into his comms set, raising a hand behind him so the rest of his unit stayed silent.

"R and H units move in now, do you copy? over," he ordered.

"R unit received, over."

"H unit received, over."

"Awaiting visuals, what do you see over?" Fox asked, looking down at the monitor in his lap which showed the positions of all the soldiers in the clearing.

"No guards at the front, over."

"All units move in on my mark. Stay alert for guards inside, do you copy? Over."

"T unit received, over."

"F unit received,over."

"Move in now, out." Fox spoke into his comms set before turning to his unit, "I don't know if Alex is there or what condition he will be in, I need you to stay with me. We need to work together and not get distracted if we're going to find him."

They all nodded and started to move in towards the house, they reached the door where R and H units were waiting.

Fox opened the door and Wolf went inside, once he gave the all clear the rats of the units followed. They spread out around the house but all the rooms were empty.

"I think I found something," Fox heard a voice crackle through his earpiece, "ground floor, over"

K unit arrived at the ground floor where a member of H unit had found a trap door leading down to a basement. "K unit, behind me," Wolf said, moving towards the entrance.

"Wait, I see something," he called, "Snake, hand me a light."

Snake handed him his head torch and peered down, "what is that?" he asked.

"I think it's a person, I'm going further."

The rest of K unit started to follow him but halfway down Wolf cried out in surprise, "It's a guard, but they're already dead. Wait, there are more."

Fox motioned for the other units to follow and they started to look around. They were in a long corridor, there were a few dimly lit bulbs hanging from the ceiling and they lit up a gruesome site. About twenty dead men covered the floor, all killed by a single gunshot wound to the head. At the end of the corridor was a cell door with keys hanging conveniently next to it.

"I don't like this," Wolf whispered to Fox, glancing around at the dead men.

"No one does but we still have to check, Alex could be in there." he replied, determinedly walking to the door and unlocking it.

"He's here. We found him."

 **-AR-**

 **Chapter 1! (yes there will be more)**

 **Welcome to my first AR fanfiction! I don't know how soon I will be posting the other chapters, I haven't written them yet.**

 **Please let me know any thoughts you have about the story so far!**

 **Side note: there _might_ be Yassen/Alex in the future.**


End file.
